


You Gotta Kiss the Man, You Gonna Miss the Man!

by BlueEyesandaTrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Hunt, M/M, Mention of relationship, Supernatural - Freeform, Tulpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesandaTrenchcoat/pseuds/BlueEyesandaTrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was turned human and was injured in a hunt. Dean is worried. Sam is just waiting for them to get together and there is slight Gabriel too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Kiss the Man, You Gonna Miss the Man!

You Gotta Kiss the Man, You Gonna Miss the Man!

 

The hunt had gone horribly wrong. Well, maybe it had been alright for the hunters but not so much for Castiel. They had been hunting a Tulpa, which had been born because of the haunted house manor trying to give the kids a scare. And the stupid thing couldn't have just obliged them and died, no it had to fling Castiel hard against the wall before anyone had been able to dilute its essence or whatever. Dean was worried, very worried because Castiel had grown on him (he would never admit it) and he really didn't want the fallen angel to die now.

Castiel, unlike Sam and Dean, hadn't exactly been trained to kill monsters using weapons and now that he no longer had his angel mojo he wasn't the best in a hunt. And now every time when he got injured in a hunt, Dean felt terrible about it.

There wasn't a reasonable explanation why he felt this odd protectiveness towards Castiel. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the former angel had protected Dean and now he felt it his duty to guide Castiel through blowing up monsters.

But whatever it was, it didn't stop Dean from feeling anger at anybody who dared to harm Castiel. So when the Tulpa tossed him towards the wall, Dean saw red. He managed to get quite a few shots off at the supernatural dick before Sam managed to send it off for good.

He ran towards Castiel, helped him to his feet and tried to get to his car as fast as possible. He laid Cas in the backseat and got in the drivers seat. As soon as Sam came rushing out and got in the car, Dean started up his baby and drove at top speed towards their motel.

Dean half carried Castiel up towards the room and laid him on the bed. "Dean, it hurts." Castiel whispered to him and Dean's stomach clenched with guilt. "I know Cas, but I'm gonna help. Come on get that shirt off now."

They struggled before Dean got the shirt off and got a good look at Cas's injuries. He swore under his breath. Castiel seemed to have cracked a rib and had some pretty nasty bruises. Sam came from the bathroom carrying the first aid and the necessary supplies. " Dean?" " Yeah ?" " I think I might pass out now."

And with that Castiel fainted.  
-

When Castiel came to, he found his head lying on Dean's lap. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Dean's anxious green eyes looking into his own. When Dean saw that Castiel was awake, a look of relief spread over his face.

Castiel stretched and tried to take inventory of his injuries. " Cas, Don't move. You're pretty banged up but I bandaged you up and you will heal in a few days." "Where's Sam? Is he alright?" Castiel sat up and looked around but couldn't spot the hunter. " Yeah, he went out to get some food. Said it would take a while."

The note of tiredness in Dean's voice had him confused.

" Dean, Have you slept ?" " No Cas, have to look after you."

Castiel smiled and said, " Dean, you should sleep."

"Dammit Cas, I would have but you had me so worried. Why do you get yourself injured so much? I freaking lost my mind with worry when that monster slammed you into the wall and you weren't even moving. A dozen possibilities had run through my mind and they all ended with you dying. Do you even realize what would happen if you died? No, of course not, cause you're too busy getting slammed into walls by freaky monsters that you can't blast away."

Dean was panting hard with emotion at the end of his speech. Castiel had never seen him get so overworked tilted his head in confusion.

" Dean,….. I'm NOT going away."

Dean looked down at him with an unreadable look on his face and Castiel felt a strange flutter in his suddenly Dean made a strangled noise in his throat and with a whispered," Castiel.", he dipped his head down and captured Cas's lips with his own and that flutter turned into a full blown shudder.

Dean doesn't know what he's doing except for the fact that he is kissing a fallen angel. And surprisingly, the ex-angel is not trying to push him away; it seems as if he has melted in Dean's arms.

The feel of Castiel's chapped lips is soft and the ever present stubble makes Dean aware that he is kissing a dude and somehow, that knowledge does not make him want to shy away. In fact, he only kisses Cas harder, reveling in the fact that he does not have to hold himself back, because its Cas and he already knows Dean's secrets.

Castiel pushes back against him and the feeling is amazing. Their kiss isn't exactly the most perfect with teeth clashing and tongues dueling but it feels like the best to Dean. They kiss for what seems like an eternity, Dean pouring out his heart to Cas. All the unspoken desires and thoughts about Castiel, Dean lets them show in this kiss.

After a long time they both pull away, breathing hard. Castiel smiles, a shy soft smile and Dean has to kiss him again. This time it's a soft almost chaste kiss, kinda like the aftermath of a storm.

After the adrenaline has worn off, Dean remembers Castiel's injuries and the exhaustion comes rushing back. He sags against Castiel, his legs giving out.

" Dean, go to sleep, I will be right here."Castiel's voice is understanding and Dean allows him to lead him towards the bed.

They both collapse on the bed, the adrenaline wearing off. As Dean drifted off to dreamland, he felt Castiel's arms tighten around him.

"Cas? Don't leave me, not ever."

"Yes Dean, I Promise."

" Kay. Gonna sleep now."

" Goodnight Dean."

Sam walked inside the dark motel room and saw the two grown men cuddled around each other, both smiling in their sleep.

" Finally." He grinned to himself and walked out of room . He went to the receptionist and booked another room, this one with a king sized bed.

He walked inside the room and shrugged out of his jacket, placing the keys on the behind, he heard the flutter of wings.

" Hiya, Sammy!"

Sam smiled and turned around. " Hello, Gabriel."

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. My very first Fanfic. I added Tulpa cause i like that monster. Sue me, I'm weird. Thanks for reading!


End file.
